The day we accidently lost Teddy
by Pepperkins
Summary: First Harry Potter fanfic. Harry loses Teddy, and Draco Malfoy is dragged into helping him find him. Something blooms. Um, yeah, non-graphic Drarry. Not so good with the summaries as you can tell.
1. Chapter 1

**The day we accidentally lost Teddy**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Okay this is my first Harry Potter Fic, and I'm a little nervous. I do accept constructive critisism, but flames are just mean. Anywho this is how the story goes...**

It had all started out perfectly fine, then again most disasters do. Remus and Tonks asked Harry to babysit their son Teddy for a day, while they went out for some 'alone time'. It seemed fit that Harry should agree, after all he is Teddy's godfather and as the Gryffindor hero he was, how could he not? I mean he had defeated Voldemort, how hard could looking after little Teddy Lupin?

Very, very hard.

Looking back, it was probably not wise for Harry to ask Fred and George to help, hell, now that you think about it; it was insane for Harry to go to them for help.

One moment Teddy was playing with a new Weasley Wizard Wheezes toy (the candy-brush, based on the muggle electric tooth brush, it would brush over your teeth and turn them rainbow), but the product was still in its experimental stages and Harry didn't want something to happen to Teddy on his watch. He had snatched the brush out of Teddy's hands and turned around to scold Fred and George on how stupid it was to give a prototype to him.

And when he swivelled back around to give Teddy his pacifier, it occurred to him that Teddy was no longer on the counter top of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop. It took him a few seconds for Harry to process. He blinked several times and swallowed the lump that had just formed in his throat. It didn't help when Fred asked Harry "Hey, Harry? Isn't there supposed to be a kid there?"

The first thing that popped into Harry's mind was to deck Fred, but he resisted after realising that it wouldn't help the situation.

After he had fully registered the fact that Teddy was in fact missing, he sprung to action searching for Teddy around the shop, Fred and George doing the same. While they were searching in the boxes of stock, the bell on the door chimed, signalling that someone had left or had come into the shop. And since the shop was closed today, and no one was coming in, that only meant one thing.

"Teddy!" They all yelled, running to the door, grabbing their coats and bounding out into Diagon Alley in search for Teddy Lupin.

**So tell me what you think, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer: pfft, yeah I own Harry Potter and Fred is still dead. Really, some people.**

Harry ran a hand through his messy raven hair as his eyes scanned the alley for any sign of Teddy. He was so small, so tiny, and so lost right now. What was he searching for? A flash of yellow, the colour of Teddy's onesie he was wearing? A sight of Teddy's aqua hair? But that's not very reliable, just this morning Teddy was changing his hair from aqua to green, to yellow, to red, back to aqua, then brown. Should he be looking down at the ground, or go up high and look from there?

He needed help, but who to ask? Fred and George had gone left to search for Teddy there, Harry went to the right. He could call for Ron, but he was busy at the Ministry of Magic, as was Hermione. He probably call for Ginny, but things were strained between them. You see, Harry didn't exactly bat for the team Ginny was on, if you know what I mean. And when Ginny found out, she was heart-broken, because the guy she had been in love with for years didn't love her back. Not an easy thing to take, but she did try to make the best of the situation and always made jokes.

Harry, of course, tried too, but still there was an amount of awkwardness whenever they were alone together.

There were tons of other people who he could ask to help him, but most would tell Remus and Tonks, and frankly Harry didn't like the idea of that.

"So I'm on my own then." He muttered to himself. _'Why did you have to go wondering off, Teddy?' _He thought.

He decided to ask a passing witch if she seen him- big mistake.

"Um, excuse me." Harry reached out to grab a hold of her coat. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes?" She asked, she was a young witch, not a day over fifteen by the looks of her.

"I was wondering if you'd see and baby around here?" He asked. _'Well I might as well get to the point.' _He thought.

"What?" She laughed, then took in the look of seriousness in Harry's face and stopped. "Oh my Merlin! You actually lost a baby." She was shocked.

"Well he sort of crawled off." Harry tried to explain the best he could.

"No, I haven't seen him, how old is he?" She asked.

"Um, about 18 months." Harry answered.

The witch shook her head and looked at the ground.

"You are a terrible father; you should really take better care of your children." And she shrugged her arm out of Harry's grip and trudged away.

Harry stood there, shocked and appalled at the behaviour of the young witch. Youths these days are absolutely atrocious. She didn't even offer to help, but still seemed fit to be disgusted at Harry, what a hypocrite.

Harry decided he wouldn't ask anyone else, it seemed too dangerous.

'_I wonder if I can accio him?'_ Harry thought, then added an afterthought, _'Can you even accio_ _people?'_

Harry set off looking again, eyes fixated with scanning the ground for Teddy; he didn't look where he was going. It was then that he, Harry Potter, collided with one Draco Malfoy.

**Reviews please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Meeting again**

**Disclaimer: Well they're not mine... duh. **

**Its been like ages since I've written, you know I've been doing other stuff, and, well yeah. Here it is now though. **

"Would you watch where…" Draco's voice trailed off as he looked at Harry Potter, who, at this point in time, was sprawled next to him. Of course it would be just his luck that, in a crowed street full of witches and wizards, Harry Potter had to knock him over. It was true then, life hated him.

You see, Draco, for a while now, had been infatuated with Harry. Merlin knows why, but he had suddenly found him irresistible and it was infuriating. His dreams were haunted by Harry and his dark unruly hair, his bright, illuminating green eyes and his full, kissable lips. And it was driving him mad.

"Sorry, I-" Harry started as he sat up, then stopped as he saw who he was apologising to. To be honest he was quite shocked, he hadn't seen Draco since the trial, where he testified for Draco and Narcissa. Although that seemed irrelevant at this point in time, because not a coherent thought was running through his mind. All he could see was Draco Malfoy, scowling, porcelain tinted with a flush of pink. Although Draco was looking at the ground around him and not at Harry, Harry could see his deep slate grey eyes hidden behind the veil of fair, white, wispy eyelashes.

Harry found this the most attractive thing in the world. After that thought two questions popped up in his mind.

_Why in Merlin's name would I think like that about Draco Malfoy of all people? _and _Should you be sitting here in the middle of a busy alley, gaping like a fish at you ex-nemesis, when Teddy is still_ _lost?_

Those questions weren't answered and Harry didn't make any sign of movement. Draco composed himself first, clearing his throat and standing up. He brushed the snow that had clung to his robes off and looked down at Harry, who was still sitting on the ground and was now looking up at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes, no matter how unnerving it was to be infatuated with Harry Potter, he still managed to keep his act together, so no real emotions would show through. He extended an arm to the man on the floor.

"Come on Potter, you're causing a traffic jam." He said as Harry took his hand and he hauled him up.

"Um, thanks." Harry smiled shyly. '_Still the same bashful Gryffindor I see.' _Draco restrained himself from smirking.

"What were you doing, charging around like that?" The blonde question the raven haired man.

"Oh I was just-" Harry stopped short of his explanation, his mouth dropped open slightly. Teddy! Merlin's Beard, he forgot about Teddy! "Shite." He muttered.

"What's wrong Potter." Draco frowned at Harry's sudden mood change.

"Teddy, I've lost Teddy and I've-I've, been here, and he's somewhere out there, I have to find him, oh gods I'm a dead man, a terrible, terrible dead man!" Harry ranted. "I'm going to go to hell, and if something happened to him, it would be just the worst-"

"Potter!" Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "You're babbling like an idiot, so slow down and tell me again."

"I-I, I've lost my godson, Teddy. One moment he was in the shop and the next thing I know- he's not. Fred and George have gone down the left side of the alley and I'm taking the right." Harry sighed. He noted that Draco hadn't taken his hands of his shoulders, but he didn't complain.

"Well," Draco drawled, taking his hands off Harry's shoulders, "we had better find him then."

**Hey, here's a great idea, how about you review!**

**Pepper-vamp.**


End file.
